


The Queen Mother

by arpita



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/pseuds/arpita
Summary: Devasena understands the need to orient Mahendra to his new surroundings.





	The Queen Mother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayavanavihariniHarini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/gifts), [Inkn1ght1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/gifts), [Ratna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratna/gifts), [Medhasree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medhasree/gifts).



Devasena finds a sea-change in the Palace of Maahishmati when she takes the mantle of Queen Mother, as Mahendra takes the territory under his wing. Like his father, he wants rational justice to reign supreme, and proper judgement to supercede dry ethics.

However, the damages Bhallaladeva has inflicted upon Maahishmati are severe, the precursor though, Devasena still maintains, was Sivagami Devi, her late mother-in-law.

And how had she repented! Her death had cleansed her wrongs, and now Mahendra was set on the same mission as Amarendra. 

However, Devasena sees a distinct lack of political depth in her son. Quite akin to Amarendra Baahubali, Mahendra doesn’t hesitate before placing unfaltering trust in someone. Quite like him, he prefers avoidance to a direct confrontation, and submission to rebellion. 

_That,_ Devasena reckons, _has to change_.

Diplomacy had to be an integral part of Mahendra Baahubali’s ethics. Sweet, simple, Sanga might not know the intricacies of diplomacy, and had hence left him unschooled in that discipline while bringing him up as every bit worthy of the Maahishmati Throne. 

She had turned her son into a diamond in the rough. A bit of polishing around the edges, and he would make a better ruler than anyone had ever seen. 

Her life now was just centered on mothering Mahendra in every way possible. The day he was the King that she had envisioned him to be, -even as he now cleansed the Kingdom of Bhalla’s ills,- would be the day when each of their sacrifices would ultimately bear fruit.

And with a determination as strong as hers, Devasena doesn’t doubt that she would live to see that spectacle of Mahendra Baahubali being a God amongst mortals.


End file.
